Was It Worth It?
by JDT Productions
Summary: Young Cole Mogolov was turned into a powerful Conduit thanks to his scientists parents. Follow him as he is uncovered, and is forced to fight to save those who are closest to him. Follows powers and Karma, and thats the only thing similar to inFamous besides the name 'Cole'


My name is Cole. I was a normal kid at one point, but not anymore. You see, my parents were scientists, and they invented a device that they called the Raysphere, a ball-like object that was about the size of a basketball that was designed to give off what is known as Raysphere Radiation. I was in the lab when my parents accidentally detonated it while it was being modified. Previously they had found out a gene that they called the "Conduit Gene", which would be mutated when exposed to high amounts of Raysphere Radiation. I was with my parents in the lab when it went sky high. The house was gone, all was left was a small platform of dirt and me in the middle. Apparently I was a Conduit, so I survived the blast, activating the gene, which would defy the realms of the possible for humans.

My parents were dead, they, somehow, did not carry the Gene. The blast was the equivalent of two of the nuclear bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima. I survived, but I became a mutant freak. No, I wasn't visibly mutated, but when I woke up in the hospital, every machine in the room fried due to my new, unnatural control of electricity. I took three extra weeks outside of the hospital training my powers, and a little urban exploration and the more extreme version of parkour while I was at it.

I was 14 then, and that was two years ago today. My hair still is as black as it was two years ago, ever since the accident, which made me colorblind, (don't ask, 'cuz I do not know), I wear a black Nike brand hoodie with the Nike logo in grey. Due to my 'condition' as the hospital put it, the school lets me wear it over my uniform, even though we have a uniform that bans hoodies. Now I lived with my best friend, Serena, and her parents. Unfortunately, my parents died on my 14th birthday. It's a bummer, but I survived, but only three people know of it. Even Serena's parents don't know. Serena was like a sister to me, so that's why I chose to go with them, and now she literally is my sister. Together, we go to John Carroll Catholic High School and honestly, I like it. I get to see the three people that make up my, "family", every day; I get to make sure that they are safe.

I had my powers under control. And of course, of all days, it chose today. A large rat, easily the size of a school bus, busted into the Commons. The bells rang and we were told to head away from the giant killer rat, but I defied them. I put my hood up, because I knew what I was going to do would surely get me arrested by the government if they found out who I was and what I could do. I fought the flow of traffic, which was heading towards the fields on the other side of campus. I jumped up on the lockers with a single bound, only with a little help of Static Thrusters, as I called them. I ran, using electricity as magnetism, on the lockers until I got to the commons. I got there in at least five minutes, just in time to keep anyone from getting hurt.

I ran out to where the big rat was clawing at the door way on the other side of the school "Hey, Big Ugly, come and get me!" I yelled, as I distracted the giant rat from eating a teacher. She didn't even care that I was a student. As if the world had something against me, my hood fell down while I shot a bolt of electricity at the rat, only briefly shocking it. As I ran to get in better range for mobility, I slid my hood back up over my head. I ran circles around the behemoth, shooting electricity at it as I ran. Just as I had expected, it did almost nothing, just making it shriek its horrid shriek. I soon ran out of my natural electricity and had to find a power outlet before I passed out of energy loss. I found it and extended my arm, feeling the warm, revitalizing tingle of electricity come into me, restoring my self. My hood had surprisingly kept itself on my head after that initial attack. The rat, sensing the power flow, ran to attack me, but I kept the flow of power and sent everything the building had in it into the rat, killing it instantly. As it died, the rat melted into a pile of disgusting green goop.

I ran outside to be with my class, and surprisingly they hadn't noticed I was missing, but Joan, my best (female) friend, and Mavis, my girlfriend, definitely noticed. I shrugged and let a spark fly between my hands. Joan had short, kind of spiky looking hair that had blonde streaks through her brown hair, she was a smaller girl, about two heads shorter than me, and Mavis, was only about a head and a half shorter than me, she had darker brown hair and almost always wore a bow in her hair, and today was no exception. They weren't dumb and they got the gist of what I was trying to tell them. Soon the police came and the beast was gone, but there was still a puddle of radioactive rat guts in the commons, so school was cancelled. Serena's parents took me to go get my drivers license that day.

I drove to the license place, in my 1989 Ford Bronco II, which I had painted a satin black, to the place and took my test, only to pass with flying colors. Later that night, at about 9 at night, the police rang the door asking me for a, "Mr. Cole Mogolov". I went with them and was immediately interrogated for the rat incident. I kept feeling my phone vibrate with worry-filled text from the three girls that knew me too well. I tried to lie my way out of the interrogator in a good ol' bout of good cop/bad cop. Lucky for me, I was able to out wit the grunts that they had interrogate me, but when the freakin' sheriff came to interrogate me, then I knew that I had no hopes of going back to my 'family'.

Sheriff Johnson came in, he was an African-American man, about 6'2, and easily scared me, which was hard to do. I smiled at the man, attempting to get on his good side, but utterly failing to do so. "What do you know about the Electric Guy at John Carroll" I knew I gave myself away when I visibly flinched. "I know nothing about him. I don't know who he is, or where he came from. He was just there at the right time, I guess."

I knew I was busted. I was wearing the exact same hoodie, since I wear it all the time now, and knew for a fact, that I was doomed. "I know you know who he is, I know who you are, who your parents were, and I know how you lived that explosion"

Sheriff Johnson's expression told me that I had given myself away. But I kept up the I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about act. Johnson continued to pull out a manila folder and started to read "Cole Mogolov, born in Shakhty, Russia. Parents: Jonathon Mogolov and Jamie Mogolov. Jonathon and Jamie were scientists and the leading in the severe mutation due to Gamma-Alpha Rays, or more commonly known in the science world, Raysphere Radiation. They detonated their newest and most powerful Raysphere on January 10, 2011. This is also the sole survivor, Cole's birthday."

I knew I was busted, but the Sheriff continued "The only way to survive a Raysphere blast is to carry the 'Conduit Gene' and those who were known to have activated the Gene had superhuman abilities and are now dead."

I flinched at the last part. He knew he had me, for he had a satisfactory smile on his face. Sheriff Johnson looked me in the eyes "The military wishes that they hadn't found ways to kill the Conduits. They regret not using that resource properly. Cole, you have gotten there attention, and if you wish to live, for the ones close to you to be safe, then I will have to turn you in to the Army. I am sorry a kid as young as you must do this, but it is for the best."

That was the first bit of emotion I had heard from the Sheriff all night. I knew what I had to do, and I hated it. This is what had kept me up at night, having me fear for my life, for the lives of my friends, of my family, of my loved ones. I was told that I was not allowed for any communications with the outside world, and the cops took my iPhone.

At about midnight, Sheriff Johnson came to my cell, although we all knew I could easily break out, but we all decided not to think about that. Standing next to the sheriff was a man from the Army in his digital camo uniform. He was introduced as Staff Sergeant Wallace. Sheriff Johnson told me that Staff Sergeant Wallace would take me to Fort Campbell in Kentucky, I was happy when I was told we were to fly.

Wallace led me to a black Ford F-150, complete with hidden police lights and blacked-out everything. It looked sweet, but I knew I would be treated like a threat until I prove my loyalties and I prove that I will not hurt people. We drove to the airport where a C-130 awaited on the tarmac, ready to be flown.

On the ride to the airport, the Staff Sergeant and I started small talk about the armed forces. I told him that I did plan on going into duty under the Air Force later on, and that's when he told me that he would be in charge of me once we landed in Fort Campbell. We took off in a very rough, yet awesome, take off and soon arrived in the Fort in about three hours. It was three in the morning, but no one cared. I was a weapon to some, and to others I was an accident waiting to happen, so people were ready for my coming.

Staff Sergeant Wallace showed me to where I would be fitted for my gear. That took at least an hour. I was given a uniform and a ceremonial uniform, as well as work out clothes, and clothes for lounging around on base. They all had the mark of the Air Force on them in some way or another. I was led to the barracks where I was assigned a room with Staff Sergeant Wallace.

After I was settled in, the first call for breakfast came, signaling that it was 0530. I was used to military time, so that was easy. I ate with Staff Sergeant Wallace, and he told me that today would be my equivalent of basic training. I was given the basic rank of Private, and officially, I would now be known as Private Mogolov. After explaining all of this to me, the Staff Sergeant told me that since we were going to be close and more or less responsible for each other, that I could call him by his first name, Will, and that he would call me by my name.

At about 10 00 hours, Will and I were to report at the obstacle course to see where I would be in the mobility department. The only people allowed to view us running the course was General Morris, who was informed of my status and my requirements. Will attempted the course, scoring a time of 5 minutes flat. An average score, but the elite were to get the course in under three minutes. I started, sprinting to the climbing wall, climbing it and jumping straight off of it.

All of my hard work paid off. I scored it in at an, inhuman, or at least for my age, 2:45. I beat Will, but I still was inexperienced. We were given twenty minutes to rest before needing to report to the firing range. I was to go through an accuracy and training course with various weapons to test my accuracy and my adjustability to different firearms.

When Will and I arrived at the course, the General was there to observe. I had three types of firearms to choose from. I had assault rifles, submachine guns, and I had handguns. First was the AR trial. I chose the AK-12, which is the newest version of the AK-47; I cleared the course with no 'civilian' or friendly casualties. I chose the classic MP5 for the submachine gun course, scoring top marks as well. For the third, I chose a classic Colt Revolver. It took me longer due to the six shot limit, but I cleared it in record breaking timefor the Colt.

I heard the General's voice over the intercom "Good job, Private Mogolov. Now, show me what you can really do!" I was surprised to say the least. The course set itself up again for me to go at it a fourth time. I knew my limits. I was ready.

I ran the course, utterly failing, I hit the targets, yes, but I was too inaccurate. I missed too many easy shots, I wasted too much electricity. I had to 'refuel' three times over.

I was disappointed in myself and I feared for my friends. I knew I had to be better than myself. I had to challenge myself to best myself. That first day set the tone for how every day's training regiment would go. Throw in flight lessons and weight lifting and conditioning, I had a full day to say the least. The types of training varied every day, some days I worked on my powers, others I worked on skills that every soldier was taught and required to know before being shipped out to active duty. I tackled it head on.

Outside of the training, I was well approved, heck, even some of the air men taught me to drive the humvees behind their CO's (Commanding Officer) back. The best thing the government did was not tell the airmen on base that I was the "Human Battery" as the papers called me, and most looked at me as a volunteer for a new project that the government was trying out. The airmen, well, some loved the fact that I was so 'eager to serve the country' and watched over me as a little brother, others, however, hated the fact that the government had let a 16 year old kid into the base as a soldier, for they all had to wait to graduate college before joining the Air Force.

Finally on the day I was shipped out, I was allowed contact with my "family". I called Mavis first saying "I'll be gone, but don't worry about me. Please be strong and keep your grades up. I love you and I will see you when I get back." I heard her crying on the other end, but I knew that if I went that they would all be safe. I then called Serena "Hey sis, I won't be home for a while. Please watch out for Mavis, Joan, and yourself." Then they took the phone from me, and I boarded the large modified Boeing 747.

It was two weeks before I was called into action as myself, and soon the true "Private Mogolov" would reveal himself. I had requested weapons training while back at Fort Campbell, and it was granted. Now I was given a personal assault rifle and personal pistol, both to my wish: an AK-12 and a Colt .44 Magnum revolver. I was sent with Strike Force Omega to go and take down a group of mine layers for the Taliban.

One skill that we had worked on while at Ft. Campbell was the ability to detect I.E.D.s, or Improvised Explosive Devices, which were threat number one to our foot soldiers. We were walking, and I was point, I stopped and detected an IED ten feet ahead of me. I had the two that were bomb experts defuse it, and we continued to the rendezvous point where we would meet up with a team of Rangers to try to sneak into the Taliban cave/base.

I still lead point, even with the Rangers, who were skeptical of letting a kid lead the way into enemy territory. Luckily, we got in scotch free, and a guy by the codename "Cottonmouth" and I told the team to stay as we went to look for the leader, a guy who simply went by as "The Supplier". Cottonmouth and I had to find him and kill him, for he was suspected of stealing US Army provisions, so we were given the green light to take him out. I had my hand on my AK12 as we went into the room, but before, I used the ground's high water ratio to use a human's naturally generated electricity as a way to tell how many hostiles were in the room we were about to clear.

We cleared the rooms, successfully cutting off The Supplier's escape routes, and killing at least 15 members of the Taliban each. I had never killed a man before, and I hated doing it. It was something no one under the age of 30 should have to do, but here I was, a 16 year old kid, doing as we approached the final door, which lead to our ultimate target, Cottonmouth and I heard gun shots and orders shouted out in English.

Our men were busted and we had to finish the mission fast, I reached my hand down to the ground and made sure that The Supplier was in there, and he was with three other men. I turned to Cottonmouth and he whispered 'I don't have enough ammo!" I shrugged and handed him my last two magazines for him to use. He looked at me wide eyed and I smiled "I can kill them, no ammo."

Cottonmouth stared in shock that a kid like me had said that, but we carried on, busting down the door and it all went in slow mo, at least it felt like it, now that I think about it, it reminds me of how a game called Call of Duty did their room clearing missions. I let out a preliminary pulse to disable all electronics, and started to fry the three men, and they were taken care of when I heard Cottonmouth scream out in pain.

He had been hit by The Supplier's M4 Carbine. He hadn't seen me fry his men, and he expected an electric bomb had done it, so I raised my hands in 'defeat', as he raised his rifle to my head, he said in perfect, albeit accented, English; "So the American scum send a child to do a man's job, eh?" It was true; at least I had thought so, but, he was still the enemy, I still had to hate him.

I smiled, "You wouldn't dare shoot a kid, would you?" He looked puzzled, and his face hardened before answering "You wouldn't be the first" That was the last straw. This man deserved to die…now. I felt Cottonmouth's bioelectricity fading, so I hurried this up.

I let out a pulse of electricity that would stun The Supplier enough for me to fry him with a couple hundred kilowatts of power, and that I did. The room reeked of burnt meat. I reached down on my uniform for the radio that was with the Ranger unit that came with me. The gunfire had now stopped, so I radioed in "Cottonmouth has been injured, applying basic first aid now, need a medic team and extraction."

That was only my first mission for the US armed forces that definitely wasn't one of my easiest. The hardest I had was actually my last mission until I actually join the Air Force after I go to college.

It was two months before I had to go back to my old life. I was told that I would be able to live my life without military or governmental interference. I was briefed with Cottonmouth, who had survived the ordeal three months earlier with The Supplier.

This time, I was on a team of US Navy Seals and Army Rangers, who happened to have teamed up with the Motherland's own Spetsnaz, and we were to kill Omar Gadhafi, the dictator in charge of Egypt, which was now revolting against him.

We tracked him down in the good ol' Mercedes Benz G-class SUV. We were given coordinates to intercept and were led there in disguise in a convoy consisting of rebel pick up trucks and vans. In total we had twenty eight men, excluding Cottonmouth and myself.

We intercepted Gadhafi's convoy at around 1300 hours local time, and the firefight was the largest I had ever seen, and I have personally leveled a base with an A-10, which is really, really, really fun, just so you know. Anyways, Cottonmouth and I took the Ram 1500 that the rebels had lent us and drove fast enough to catch up to Gadhafi's Mercedes, which was trying to escape.

Since Cottonmouth was driving, and the team of Seals, Rangers, and Spetsnaz were busy fighting Gadhafi's men, I climbed out of the passenger's seat, out the back window of the truck and standing in the bed, using my feet as if they were electromagnets, I hollered through the window "Cotton, get me up close as possible, right next to it is best for what I am about to do!"

Cottonmouth followed my orders, and he got me with in three feet of the speeding Mercedes G-Wagon and I got on the edge of the Ram's bed, and leaped with my Static Thrusters, only to land on the side of the Mercedes, my electromagnetism holding me to it. I climbed up onto its roof, as I did, two men, armed with M4s from The Supplier, opened fire on me. I used my newest and best skill, my Polarity shield, which made and electric force field, and blocked the bullets, confusing the men long enough for me to give them a couple of kilowatts to the head for both of them. They fell out of the window and their bodies rolled on the ground.

I used this as an opening. I generated one of my electric grenades, and 'threw' it onto the hood of the Mercedes, destroying the engine, only to cause the driver to start to swerve out of control. The SUV careened into a sand dune, forcing me to jump off before impact and hover down to safety via the Static Thrusters. Gadhafi himself jumped out of the passenger's seat, waving a white peace of cloth as a sign of defeat, but unfortunately we had Order 51: kill only, no prisoners. I saw the look of despair and defeat in the man's eyes.

Yes, he was an enemy of both of my states, of Russia and of America, but I felt sorry for him. He pleaded to me, a kid, to spare him, but I couldn't do it, I wasn't allowed to do it. I extended my arm, charging it with my now red lightning, or at least I am told it is as dark red as the Spetsnaz's Hammer and Sickle logo the man's eyes lit up in fear, but I had to ignore it. I released the built up energy, killing him instantly.

It was three weeks later after the Gadhafi incident and it was all blamed on a "Predator Missile Strike" but I knew better. I killed the man myself. I was briefed and cleared to return home. I was allowed to keep my Air Force uniforms, the digital camo one, which was way more comfortable than the one for ceremonies, I was awarded the Medal of Honor for my duties. It was kept secret, except for my "family" and those closest to me.

I was also awarded an officer's sword, but I looked at the rules and opted for a Japanese katana sword, like what the samurai used. It was awesome. I was soon sent home to have a very small homecoming with those that I cared about most.

I had changed a lot in my short 8 months in the military. I was just glad to see Mavis, Serena, and Joan. I was allowed to keep the AK12 and my .44 Magnum, but I wasn't allowed to show them to anyone outside my family. I got a lot of new clothes, and I was cleared to play football again, so I was happy, or at least as happy as I could be.

I had succeeded in everything I that had been thrown at me within the past eight months: I survived, so I could come home to Mavis, I protected my loved ones, I had also saved countless lives, but I, a 16 year old kid had to take too many lives to do so. I was scarred, both physically and mentally. I had bullet wounds on my chest, and knife and tomahawk scars on my arms. We found out that I healed with superhuman speed. I was also told one thing that I would never forget. I was adopted by my parents from Russia, but somehow, they also changed their last name to mine, and they had changed my birth first name to Cole, but I didn't mind. I was shocked but otherwise I wasn't effected. The fact that I was adopted explained to me the one question that had been bothering me since the accident "How was I a Conduit and my parents weren't?"

That was that, and I am ready to get back to my old life, as a somewhat normal kid. My entire junior year now waits ahead of me. I drove Mavis and myself back to school when she questioned me, "What's been worrying you since the government took you to go train your powers?" It was true, I have never been the same since I got back, but, I responded by growling a savage sounding growl at her. It was said that some of the soldiers on the base back in Afghanistan thought I was some sort of superhuman beast, and that is one of the reasons why, after the blast, I had become somewhat more animalistic. I growled when highly angered. She knew she accidentally struck a soft point in my seemingly indestructible armor of emotion-less-ness. "Those monsters used me as a child weapon. I was sent to kill high priority targets, and help in firefights" I lowered my head "I killed good men who probably had families to feed and care for, and I saw good Americans soldiers die because I wasn't strong enough" She hugged me, and it reminded me of why I did what I had to do, "I don't think I will ever be 'good enough'" she saw how messed up I was.

Yes, I had succeeded in protecting my family, which is my number one priority, but it also changed me. It made me a 'negative' person, but really I was a realistic person, I saw things for how they were now. People asked me why I missed the rest of my sophomore year; the blame was on the rat attack, so some took that as a way of explaining my new behavior. So, yes, I protected my loved ones, but it changed me in ways I never wanted.

I knew joining the Air Force, I would loose allies, friends, to the enemy, but I knew I would deal with it better than this. I also thought that I would have a good ten more years in my life before that, but, oh well. Apparently I was wrong. It changed me, but not enough to destroy my life. I noticed one thing; my electric powers would reflect my ideas and my morals. My morals after my term of service had lowered and become darker, thus the electricity I used had changed from a bright, pure blue, to a dark, evil looking red color, that would remind many of heat lightning. I knew that the Cole Mogolov was gone, and this monster that I had become was now Cole Mogolov. I still had my friends, but in the forced fighting, I had lost my humanity, I had lost my last lines of my old life, and I blamed the government for it. This is only one chapter in the seemingly endless tale of Cole Mogolov.


End file.
